EAW Network
EAW Network '''is a subscription-based video streaming service owned by EAW. The concept was announced in early 2013, and on February 13, 2014, EAW announced that the network would launch on March 1 in the United States. The company stated on September 4 that the service was expected to go live in Australia, New Zealand, Canada, Spain, China, Japan, and the United Kingdom, among other countries starting on October 10. The EAW Network consists of both a 24-hour linear streaming channel and on-demand programming from EAW's library. Since its launch, the EAW Network is currently available through 186 out of 193 United Nations member states. History '''Development and U.S. Launch In March 2013, EAW officially announced plans to launch the EAW Network. With no confirmed release date in mind, the company revealed that the Network would be a subscription-based video streaming service with similarities to Netflix and Hulu. EAW in mid 2013 would conduct surveys asking fans what programming they would like to see the most, before confirming in June that the EAW Network will air EAW pay-per-views to subscribers with no additional charge. A week later, EAW revealed that they would also air Dynasty, Showdown, and Voltage live on the Network, again with no additional charge. As the result of an online poll on the EAW Website, PFP Throwback ''was chosen as a name for a new EAW Network show in September 2013, and confirmed four other untitled shows that same month. The company also confirmed the subscription fee that same month, confirmed it would be $9.99 USD. On the 2013 EAW Awards Show in December, EAW ran a teaser trailer for the EAW Network, which followed by a number of other trailers that aired on all three main shows the following few months. In the week leading up to its launch date, EAW announced that those who subscribe to the Network in its first week will get a one-week free trial. On March 1, 2014, the EAW Network officially launched in North America. Later that month, the company announced that the network had reached 875,000 subscribers, falling just short of the one million subscribers they needed to break even. The EAW Network reached one million subscribers on April 16. '''Expansion' On July 31, 2014, the company announced that the EAW Network would launch in Australia, New Zealand, Canada, Spain, China, Japan, and the United Kingdom, among many others, with Italian, Arab, German, Japanese, Chinese, Indian, Thai, and Malaysian language options available. Upon its launch in these countries on September 4, the Network reached 2.1 million subscribers at the beginning of October, surpassing the company's expectations and goal of reaching just one million worldwide at the end of the year. Because of its success, EAW decided to offer new subscribers a free-month trial when they signed up, before paying the fee per month after it ended. On July 30, 2015, EAW revealed the amount of subscribers for the Network at 2.6 million. This was announced as a part of EAW's financial reporting on the second quarter of the year. The EAW Network officially launched in India, Germany, Switzerland and Austria on October 1, 2015. The company revealed on December 27 that the EAW Network reached three million subscribers. In October 2017, EAW announced to have a total of 3.919 million subscribers to the EAW Network, of which 3.688 million are paid customers. The company are confident they will reach four million by the year's end. Availability Programming Original Programming Wrestling events * All EAW pay-per-view events broadcast live. * All EAW television shows broadcast live. * All EAW Network exclusive events broadcast live. * EAW: NEO - ''airs weekly on Wednesdays, including periodic special live episodes. * Pre-shows for all EAW pay-per-views. * ''EAW Empress of Elite - ''An annual tournament featuring the company's female Elitists to crown the Empress of Elite. '''Current shows' * Cruise Control - ''A show following EAW personalities as they drive from city to city. * ''True Vixens - ''A reality series giving viewers an inside look at the lives of female Elitists. * ''Prank'd! - ''A hidden camera prank show hosted by Tarah Nova featuring EAW Elitists. * ''EAW 24/7 - ''A show that goes behind the scenes of EAW events and Elitists. * ''This Week in EAW - ''A weekly 30-minute recap of the past week's EAW action, hosted by Cassidy Vega. * ''EAW Original Specials - ''Documentaries on EAW personnel and events exclusive to the EAW Network. * ''EAW House Tour - ''A show where EAW Elitists take the viewers on a personal tour of their homes. * ''Savannah's Circle - ''A show hosted by Savannah Sunshine where she travels from city to city while on schedule, meeting up with fans outside of arenas and sharing stories with them. '''Upcoming shows' * EAW 365 - ''A documentary series that reviews a year in the career of that EAW talent. '''Former shows' * The Trial - ''Elitists are forced to live together, while competing in a slew of physical and mental challenges for a grand prize to be donated to the charity of their choice. * ''The Plunge - ''A special look at the EAW Performance Center and what it takes to become an EAW Elitist. * ''The Novacaine Stories - ''A show filmed by Tarah Nova, following her and her close friends as they get up to shenanigans while on the road. '''Collections' The EAW Network offers collections which are video packages of memorable characters and storylines. * Aren Mstislav: From Rags to Riches * Aria Jaxon: '' * ''Cameron Ella Ava * Lannister * Devan Dubian * Eclipse Diemos * Heart Break Gal * Jacob Senn * Jamie O'Hara * Jaywalker * Mr. DEDEDE * Nasir Moore * Scott Oasis * Tarah Nova: Welcome to the Nova Empire * The Pizza Boy * Y2Impact Advertising